Various types of fuse technologies can be used for activating an explosive on a ballistic ordnance, such as a bomb, artillery, and/or a mortar, for example. One such fuse technology is called Height of Burst (HoB) fusing. Using this technology, an ordnance can be affixed with a HoB sensor, which detects the vertical distance between the ordnance and a ground surface. As the ordnance approaches the ground surface, the HoB sensor determines the height that the ordnance is above the ground surface. When the height falls below a predetermined threshold, the HoB sensor outputs a signal indicative of this condition to a burst controller. The burst controller can then initiate a burst sequence, which causes an explosive device to detonate. These HoB sensors can only sense a vertical height above a ground target and cannot detect topographical features. As such, the explosive direction is predetermined prior to launch, and is independent of topographical features. Predetermined explosive patterns do not always result in the optimal explosion direction. There is a need to shape the ordnance trajectory and/or the explosion pattern based on the topographical features of a ground surface to optimize an explosion event of a ballistic ordnance.